


the best day

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Love, Mothers Day, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: the mothers day oneshot/drabble/whatever that nobody really asked for but here you go anyways.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	the best day

"Macy, if we are going to make mama breakfast, we have to be super quiet so we don't wake her up ok?"

Macy stared up at her mommy, doe-eyes wide and bright, so much like her mama's, and whispered, "super quiet."

Brooke smiled, the four year old so precious. She picked her up and carried her down the stairs. 

"What do you want to make mama for breakfast?" She asked, setting the little girl on the counter. 

"Hm, waffles!" Macy said, pushing her long dark curls back off her face, "and orange juice!"

Brooke's heart swells with affection. Their little girl was the spitting image of a young Vanessa. 

When Vanessa said she wanted to have their first child, Brooke immediately said yes, she could see how badly her wife wanted this, and she wanted to give her wife everything.

"Waffles it is then." Brooke winks. 

She gets the mixing bowls out of the cabinet and the waffle iron and mix out of the pantry. 

"I'm going to fill this bowl with the mix, and then I want you to stir it really well, okay Mace?" 

"Yes, mommy."

Brooke gets Macy started on the batter while she gets berries and juice out of the fridge. 

"What kind of berries do you think mama wants with hers?" 

"Strawberries!" 

Brooke smiles and chops strawberries for Vanessa's waffles and places them in a bowl, then chops bananas for her own.

"Let me guess, you want chocolate chips?" She tickled the little girl's side, causing her to let out a squealing laugh as she nodded. Brooke checked the clock- 8:20am. It was still too early for Vanessa to wake up. That girl could sleep for hours. They had time for bacon- there was  _ always  _ time for bacon. 

Brooke prepared the waffle iron while Macy continued to stir. Brooke couldn't help but giggle as Macy got waffle mix on her face and in her hair. 

"Someone's going to need a bath after breakfast," Brooke laughs. 

The waffle iron is ready and Brooke takes the mix from Macy and starts to pour onto the iron. The sweet smell of the waffles fill the kitchen and excitement fills Macy's eyes. 

Brooke's stomach rumbles when the smells of the waffles and the bacon mixed together. She makes enough for the three of them and helps Macy off the counter.

"Macy, let's go out back and pick a flower for mama from the garden." 

Macy doesn't even say anything, she just runs towards the back door and flings it open. Brooke follows her energetic little girl. 

"Which flower do you think mama would like, Mace?"

Macy thinks and inspect the rows, she looks at the roses and the tulips, but her eyes light up at the sunflowers. Those are Vanessa's favorite, so Brooke cuts one from the garden and they go back inside. Brooke gets the tray out of the closet and sets it up with the food. Waffles with strawberries, bacon, and orange juice, tied together with a pretty sunflower in a little vase. 

"Alright, Macy, you ready to go wake mama up?"

Macy nods and heads for the stairs, Brooke following close behind. They get to the bedroom and Macy, the little ball of energy that she is, bursts through the door and jumps on the sleeping Vanessa curled up in the middle of the bed, clearly taking advantage of Brooke being an early riser. 

"Mama! Mama wake up!"

Vanessa groans sleepily, and pulls the covers tighter over her head.

"Mama, you gotta wake up, we have a surprise!"

Vanessa pulls back the covers enough to peak an eye out. 

"It’s too early for you to have this much energy, mija." Vanessa says, trying to stifle a yawn, but then she smiles when she sees Brooke standing there with the breakfast tray, "What's this?"

"We made you breakfast mama!"

"Breakfast in bed." Brooke smiles, and Vanessa sits up in bed.

Brooke sets the tray down on her wife's lap and presses a kiss to her lips. 

"Happy mother's day, baby." Brooke smiles.

"You made me breakfast?" Vanessa says, eyes soft, "I wanted to do this for you!"

"That’s okay, you don't wake up early enough." Brooke winks, earning her a swat to the stomach.

"Don't be a b-i-t-c-h." Vanessa giggles. 

"I'm just glad you learned to not curse in front of the child, also that you know how to spell that." 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and puckers her lips, silently asking for another kiss. She looks at the plate just in time to see Macy sneak a piece of bacon off of it.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"You were taking too long to eat it mama!" Macy said with too much sass. 

"Wow, she really is your kid." Brooke deadpans.

Vanessa just shakes her head, "the disrespect." She says, and then she laughs, causing her wife and daughter to join in. 

"I love you, Brookie, thank you."

"I love you too, Ness."

"Happy Mother's day, I'll make you lunch since you  _ ruined  _ my morning surprise." 

"Nessa, you rarely wake up this early, it was going to be lunch anyways." 

Vanessa narrows her eyes and scoffs in mock offense, but Brooke kisses the corner of her mouth. 

"Happy Mother's day, Ness. Come on Macy, let's go get our breakfast so we can eat with mama!"

"Okay!" The little girl says.

Vanessa watches as the little girl bounces off the bed and races towards the door, and her heart has never felt so full.


End file.
